


Survive

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine





	Survive

หวงเหรินจวิ้นเจ็บแปลบที่โหนกแก้มซ้าย เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกว่าการลืมตากลายเป็นเรื่องลำบากไปด้วยเมื่อความปวดร้าวลามมาจนถึงขมับข้าง ๆ ทั้งที่ความจริงมันดูเป็นแค่แผลถลอกเล็ก ๆ

เพราะห่วงว่าจะโดน 'เจ้าพวกนั้น' จัดการเข้าจริง ๆ เหรินจวิ้นจึงไม่ได้ใส่ใจกับอาการบาดเจ็บอย่างอื่น ขอแค่แขนขาไม่ขาดหายไป ตาไม่บอด ไม่โดนกินสมอง และที่สำคัญ ไม่โดนกัด ก็เพียงพอแล้ว

เพราะเขายังต้องใช้กำลังแขนทั้งหมดที่ตนมีไปช่วย 'คนคนนั้น'

เราแยกกันหน้าประตูโรงเรียน และถูกสถานการณ์บังคับให้ต้องหนีเข้ามาด้านในอาคารที่ร้างผู้คนนี้ เขาบอกอีกฝ่ายให้ไปรอที่ห้องน้ำชั้นบนสุดของโรงเรียน อย่างน้อยที่นั่นน่าจะปลอดภัยพอให้เรารอจนถึงเวลาที่หน่วยกวาดล้างมา หรืออย่างน้อย--ตรงนั้นก็พอมีน้ำดื่มชั่วคราว

เหรินจวิ้นก้าวเท้าเบาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ นึกขอบคุณน้ำหนักอันน้อยนิดของร่างกายตนเองก็ตอนนี้ สองเท้าพาตัวเองค่อย ๆ เหยียบขั้นบันไดขึ้นไปอย่างระมัดระวัง หากเกิดเสียงเพียงนิดเดียว เขาอาจจะไม่ได้เจอคนที่รออยู่อีกเลย

อีกเพียงสี่ขั้นบันไดเขาก็จะถึงชั้นบนสุดของอาคาร ติดบันไดคือห้องน้ำที่เรานัดกันไว้ เหรินจวิ้นกำลังจะก้าวเท้าออกไป แต่ก็ต้องกลั้นหายใจเมื่อได้ยินเสียงลากอะไรบางอย่างมาจากโถงทางเดิน เขาไม่ต้องชะโงกหน้าไปดูก็รู้ คงมีพวกมันบางส่วนหลงเหลืออยู่ในอาคาร

ถ้าเป็นเวลาปกติ เขาคงจัดการมันไปแล้ว แต่เหรินจวิ้นเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าทำปืนเก็บเสียงที่พกประจำหายไป อาจจะเป็นตอนที่เขาคลุกวงในกับพวกมันจนโดนเหวี่ยงโหนกแก้มฟาดพื้นปูนนี่แหละ ดังนั้นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำได้คือ...รอ

เขารอ จนเสียงโลหะขูดพื้นน่าขนลุกนั่นหายไป มันน่าจะเดินไปอีกฟากของตึก ขอเพียงไม่มีเสียงดังหรือแสงสว่างที่ทำให้พวกมันเห็นได้ พวกเขาก็น่าจะรอดไปได้อีกคืน

เหรินจวิ้นก้าวขึ้นบันได สับฝีเท้าให้เร็วขึ้นมายืนหน้าประตูห้องน้ำ แล้วเอ่ยเสียงเบาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้

"พี่ซื่อเฉิง"

มีเพียงความเงียบตอบกลับมา เหรินจวิ้นเหลือบมองมาทางที่ 'เจ้านั่น' น่าจะเดินกลับมา เขารออยู่หลายวินาทีก็ยังไม่มีการตอบรับ

"พี่ซื่อเฉิง"

เด็กหนุ่มเพิ่มระดับเสียงขึ้นอีกนิด แต่ดังกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว ไม่อย่างนั้นมันมาแน่ ๆ

_'ตุบ'_

เขาได้ยินเสียงอะไรบางอย่างตก มาจากอีกฝั่งของตึก

เหรินจวิ้นหันควับไปมอง แล้วก็ต้องเบิกตากว้าง

อีกฝั่งก็มีห้องน้ำเหมือนกัน

และต่งซื่อเฉิงก็ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ตรงหน้ากล่องที่ห่างจากปลายเท้าไปไม่ไกลนัก และ 'เจ้านั่น' ก็กำลังพุ่งไปหา

"พ..."

เหรินจวิ้นอ้าปากจะตะโกน

แต่ไม่ทัน

_'ตุบ'_

ร่างนั้นกองลงที่พื้น ไม่มีเสียงกระสุน สมกับเป็นอาวุธเก็บเสียงที่ทันสมัยที่สุดในโลกตอนนี้ ต่งซื่อเฉิงยืนอย่างมั่นคง ยังคงอยู่ในท่าที่จ่อปืนตรงมาทางเขา ไม่มีร่างของศพเดินได้พวกนั้นแล้ว เพราะมันกองอยู่ที่พื้นและโดนเป่าหัวไปเรียบร้อย

"เหรินจวิ้น"

อีกฝ่ายยิ้มให้เขา

คนโดนเรียกชื่อพรูลมหายใจ วินาทีเฉียดตายจากไปพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มงดงามของอันดับหนึ่งของทีมกวาดล้าง

เหรินจวิ้นลืมไปได้ยังไง ขอแค่มีปืนอยู่ในมือ ก็ไม่มีอะไรในโลกนี้ทำร้ายพี่ซื่อเฉิงได้หรอก

หรือถ้าไม่มีปืน ยังไงเขาก็ไม่มีทางปล่อยให้ใครทำอะไรพี่ซื่อเฉิงได้อยู่แล้ว

เด็กหนุ่มเดินตรงไปหาคนตรงหน้า ขณะสอดใบมีดเก็บในกระเป๋ากางเกงตัวเองราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ที่เหลือก็แค่รอเท่านั้น


End file.
